zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Mira
Participant 8 |gender=Female |hair=Brown |occupation=Unknown |status=Deceased (during the VLR ending and in some other histories) Alive (during the true ZTD ending) |voice=Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese) Rachel Kimsey (English) |age=Unknown |eye=Green |relative=Eric (boyfriend/husband) Unnamed mother |appearances=''Zero Time Dilemma'' }} Mira is a woman in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma as a player of the Decision Game. She is dating Eric and he considers her his "angel". She is Eric's girlfriend, and after the events of the game, his wife. Appearance Mira has long brown parted hair that reaches half way down her back and green eyes. Her long fingernails and toenails are painted black. She wears gold-colored hoop earrings. She wears a red jacket with three-fourths sleeves, which is zipped open to reveal her chest. The jacket has a blue stripe and zipper on both sides; underneath it is a purple bra lined with a thick black stripe with decorative studs on it. She wears black short shorts with red laces on the sides. Her shoes are black platform sandals with zippers and red heels. A black-with-gold-decorations belt is around her waist, although most of the belt is hidden under her jacket and only seems to appear on her right hip. Mira wears a thin gold-colored fashion bracelet on her right wrist which is very similar to her earrings. Finally, she has a bracelet like the ones the other participants are wearing on her left wrist. At some points in the game, Mira will be covered in blood. Personality Mira has a similar personality to Lotus as she seems to take logic over emotions and she is not afraid to speak her mind. She hardly shows emotions and thinks of herself as dull. Despite that, she is assertive and always speaks her mind even though she can be insensitive sometimes. In reality, Mira is unable to fully grasp the nature of emotions. As a child, she was perceived as "callous" and "unfeeling" by others. She has a warped sense of where the source of emotions are as, her mother explained, emotions come from a person's heart. Mira took this phrase literally and developed a fascination with the human heart. As a serial killer, Mira murdered several people and harvesting their hearts to search for a "beautiful heart." She became violent and psychopathic, but seems to be skilled at hiding her serial killer tendencies as she hasn't been found yet, even after a victim count of 18. Background Since Mira was a child, she has struggled with being able to understand and process emotions. Her mother told her that "Deep inside a person is something called a heart, which is what lets us show emotions". Mira tried her best to find out what her mother meant, including trying to learn how to smile and making facial expressions and emotions in a mirror, but she never got it right. It is heavily implied Mira would "practice" torturing and killing animals in her childhood. Later, she decided to murder a woman around her mother's age to see her heart. Mira kept killing people to examine their hearts, and became known as a serial killer called the Heart Ripper. In 2026, Mira killed at least three people this year. These murders were in Sacramento and Roseville in California, implying that Mira lived in California. By the time of Zero Time Dilemma, Mira has killed 18 people. At some point in time, Mira met Eric at an ice cream parlor in Nebraska and the two entered a relationship. She hid her murders from him and Eric never suspected her. Sometime in 2028, Mira decided to join the Dcom experiment in Nevada because she thought it looked interesting and fun (in reality, she was going to be an accomplice of Zero). Eric joined her because she wanted to. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' She will appear as Participant 8 and a member of Team Q with Q and Eric. Mira is trapped in Ward Q in the facility. Branching timelines In various histories, Mira acts as a serial killer. She kills Junpei and decapitates him, slicing off his head, arms and legs. She kills Sigma, Phi and Diana in one timeline. In another timeline received from injecting Radical-6 in the Biolab, she kills Eric with a scalpel and then Q. Q-END: 1 In the Study, when choosing who to kill (Q, Eric, Mira), choose to kill Eric. Q will fire an arrow into Eric, causing him to slump over. Mira then proceeds to shoot him with her gun, then reveals that she is the Heart Ripper, the serial killer who extracts victim's hearts. She does this because she has never felt or understood emotions except by literally touching someone's heart. Eric is the first time she has touched the heart of someone who truly loved her. At this point, the last of the 6 X-Passes is revealed. Mira and Q leave the shelter, with the remaining participant's (Akane's) fate being unknown. D-END: 1 On the other side of the door, D-Team meets the dying Q-Team. As they speak, Mira takes revenge by injecting Phi's leg with the Radical-6 virus she secretly took from the Biolab. Diana cannot face killing Phi and so takes Phi and Sigma out of the facility on the elevator, releasing Radical-6 via Phi in the process. Sigma realizes that this is the timeline that leads to Virtue's Last Reward, and comments "perhaps the next Sigma will do better." True End After the events of the Decision Game true end, Mira eventually turned herself in to the police for her crimes as the "Heart Ripper" after learning about the true scope of emotions and conscience thanks to her time in the Underground Facility. While incarcerated, she and Eric officially wed and she sports a ring on her finger. During a visit by Eric, Sean was brought along and had blown a hole in the prison wall. Sean took Mira's hand and quickly headed for the Underground Facility in hopes of using the Transport Device to send Mira back in time to stop herself and atone for her crimes. Quotes * "Eric, I'm going to kill you. Do you have any last words?" * "I'm going to touch Eric's heart." * "Oh! This... this is it! I knew Eric would be different! I had a hunch when I first met him and I was right! I told you, didn't I?! And his last words were exactly the same as my first's! How incredible is that?! Oh... Ah... This person really, truly loved me... So this is love... This..." (Mira ripping out Eric's heart and feeling it) Trivia * Mira is similar to Gentarou Hongou and Dio in the sense that she is a "danger variable", although this time, she is an accomplice of Zero. She is allowed to run rampant around the Underground Shelter, unhindered by her bracelet. She is also apparently allowed to kill anyone she wants. * Mira's favorite ice cream flavor is raspberry sherbet.https://www.facebook.com/operationbluebirdze3/posts/1024948114210916 * Mira loves to read books.http://i.imgur.com/0nDhqD9.jpg * It is unknown if her meeting Eric and being in a relationship with him was planned by Delta. * While discussing the Force Quit Box near the beginning of the game, Mira suggests that it will be "forced to end your life", which is exactly what it does. She would know this considering she's Zero's accomplice. * Uchikoshi's Comments (Source: ZTD Premium Art Booklet): The other games featured a sexy femme fatale and Mira fills that role here. I think her design works as a sex symbol no matter what part of the world you're in. I remember the CG modeler asked, "Shall I add jiggle?" and I reflexively answered, "Yes, jiggle, by all means." "Jiggle it is then." The results should be obvious, I think. Gallery MiraBooklet.png|Profile. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Mira with the Decision Game players. MiraCover.png|Mira. Screenshot_224.png|Mira with Team Q. MiraTrailer.png|Mira. EricAndMiraCell.jpg|"Maybe Diana's...?" EricLockedTalking.PNG|"The mastermind's right there!" EricAndMiraCell.png|"I-it talks!" (referring to Q) Team_Q_unconsious.png|Mira unconscious. MiraMap.png|"He's got the right to see it, too." MiraTalkingLounge.jpg|"Let's go back to the Lounge." QTalk.png|Team Q talking. MiraTalkingToQ.PNG|"It'll be interesting to see how you handle this." EricAndMiraStudio.jpg|"A study? Though it's practically an entire library." TeamQTalking.jpg|"Something about who Zero is, or how to get out of this crazy place..." Ztdscan12.png|"Let's start looking!" QTeamListens.png|Mira listening to the announcer. "As you... now have... 5 X-Passes... it will be open to you." WeaponTriangle.png|Mira aiming a handgun at Eric. MiraGore1.png|Mira goring Eric. MiraGore2.png|Mira goring Eric. MiraBlood2.png|Mira ripping Eric's heart out. MiraSpeak.gif|Mira feeling Eric's heart. MiraBlood.png|Mira feeling Eric's heart. MiraEscapes.png|Mira moments before escaping Ward Q with Q. MiraBlood3.png|Mira moments before escaping Ward Q with Q. MiraPod.png|Mira's body in the Pod Room. MiraGunZTD.png|Mira holding a gun with her right hand. MiraIcon1.png|Icon (alive). MiraIcon2.png|Icon (deceased). Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Female characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team Q member Category:Killer